


Peggy Undercover

by Livelyrise



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelyrise/pseuds/Livelyrise
Summary: modern au where Peggy works for shield as an undercover agent that is sent on a mission to take down an operation from the inside, when she meets steve.THIS IS MY FIRST STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :)





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent Carter! Where is Agent Carter?!" Nick Fury yelled. "Somebody find me Agent Carter"

"Here sir." Peggy said, coming into the command center of helio-carrier. 

"Agent Carter, what a nice surprise." Fury said in sarcastic tone.

"Yes, well I was out on a lead for the illegal weapons case"

"What'd you find Carter?" 

"Well, the boss is named Alexander Pierce, he runs the tech company known as New York Technology."

"Yes I've heard of it" Fury walked over to the file, Peggy had previously dropped on Fury's desk. Flipping through it, "I think the best way to bring down this operation is from the inside."

Yes I agree." Peggy said. 

"Ah, look Agent Carter a job opening for a personal secretary for Alexander Pierce's prodigy and nephew Steven Rogers. Rogers is the second in command in this company I'm sure he'll be around some insider information."

"Yes, that sounds perfect, who do you have in mind for this undercover position, I was thinking Agent um... Sharon." 

"Agent Carter, perhaps I haven't made myself clear. You will be going undercover." 

Peggy looked as if she was just hit by a bus. "You can't be serious, I'm a highly experienced Agent. I can't be a secretary eavesdropping into board meetings!"

"Agent Carter, let me remind you, your not in a place to question my decisions. Tomorrow 10 a.m. you have a job interview." Fury walked out, passing Sharon. 

Sharon walked up into an angry looking Peggy. "Peggy, at least Rogers is cute." Sharon left with a smile. 

Peggy walked out with nothing but dread for tomorrow's mission. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy goes to the job interview...

Peggy didn't know of the day she would have when she first awoke. She got out of her bed, and slowly walked over to the kitchen fixing herself some breakfast before getting ready. She got dressed in a white blouse with a teal pencil skirt. She looked over herself in the mirror, attempting to adjust any wrinkles in her clothing. She left her house and walked to the train station. Peggy found the New York Tech building, well the main one. She walked in quickly checking her thigh holster was secure. She took a deep breath and then walked up to the security desk. "Excuse me sir, I'm here for a job interview."

The man looked her up and down. "Darling," he touched her hand that was resting on the desk. He wasn't exactly an unattractive man, bright green eyes and all. But he was certainly not her type, and she did not welcome this unpleasant touch. "You must be here for that ass Rogers new secretary position." He smiled and moved around the desk moving his hand higher up her arm.

Peggy can't hit him or do merely anything unless she wanted to blow her cover, she faked a smile, and asked him for directions to the job interview. But he was reluctant to let Peggy go right away. Peggy tried to back away but the man kept being persistent. The security desk was hidden in the back of the hallway with no people around to witness this man's invasion of Peggy's personal bubble. 

Out of nowhere there was a loud voice "Security officer Clark, don't you have better things to do instead of assaulting this woman." This new man walked over to the security desk where he stared down officer Clark, and watched him remove his hand from Peggy's arm. This new man was handsome, no, he was gorgeous. Blonde hair and blue eyes, tall and built. He seemed kind, and she knew that he was exactly her type. 

Peggy looked up at him, god he was gorgeous she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her. "I can save myself you know." Peggy said, wondering why he helped her. 

"I'm sure you can... miss.."

"Peggy"

"I'm sorry about that."

Peggy took a deep breath, she felt like she needed to after talking to him. "It's alright, I'm actually looking for a job interview. So if you could point me in the right direction."

"Of course, it's right up to the top floor. In Mr. Pierce's office, he likes to conduct all job interviews himself." 

"Thank you ...?" Peggy says, asking for his name. 

"Steve." He says 

"Steve." Peggy repeats. "It's been nice meeting you." 

And with one last smile, she turns around and heads for the elevator hoping he's looking while she walks away. Correction she knows he's looking. She gets into the elevator and presses the the 27th floor, which seems to be the top floor. Peggy looks around the elevator at the marble on the walls, she can't seem to get "Steve" out of her head, there was something about him she couldn't seem to understand, she noticed he hadn't had a ring on his finger which was surprising noting how for lack of a better term hot, he was. 

The elevator finally opened and she stepped out, looking for Mr. Pierce's office she finally found it. She took a seat outside in the waiting room, and waited until someone had told Peggy to follow them into Mr. Pierce's office. 

When she opened the door, she was asked to sit at the chair across from Alexander Pierce. 

"Good morning.. miss..?" He asked wanting a valid name.

"Margret Carter." Peggy replied, with her real name. Because aren't the best lies always dipped in a little bit of truth?

"Miss Carter. You have an extensive background in finance, you seem overqualified for this job, doesn't that seem a little bit suspicious?"

Peggy adjusted herself in her seat, "I think you'll learn that I am extremely enthusiastic about this job, and my background will have no means for suspicion."

"Miss Carter, do you know why I conduct these measly job interviews myself?" Alexander got up out of his seat, carrying himself towards the window. 

"No sir, I suppose you should enlighten me."

"Because miss Carter, if someone is to be close to my family. I need to know they are trustworthy. For if someone wasn't. I would want to rid them of their voice. You understand miss Carter?"

"Of course, I believe you will find me completely trustworthy."

Alexander Pierce was completely terrifying, a monster. Peggy couldn't believe that she had gotten this close to him on the fist day. But Peggy realized this would probably be a bit of a longer mission to fully get on the inside. 

"Miss Carter, I'm going to give you a shot here." Alexander walked around to behind Peggy's chair and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "If you can't handle this job, I suggest you get out of my office. But if not..." His hands still on her shoulders, Peggy was prepared for almost anything except this, which he knew. If Peggy really were a highly trained agent, she would know how to get his hands off of her in a second. So again she's stuck here with some man's hands on her. Fully capable of protecting herself, but protecting her cover was more important. 

The door quickly opened and Alexander Pierce's hands were quickly removed from Peggy's shoulders and he looked up to the intruder. Peggy quickly turned around and stood up. It was him... Steve.


End file.
